<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pantsless Rabbit by The_Exile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252249">The Pantsless Rabbit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile'>The_Exile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>God Wars: Future Past (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Drunkenness, Gen, Nudity, Rabbits, Religion, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ookuninushi has to deal with a very drunk, half-feral, naked Inaba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pantsless Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for banned Together 2020 bingo square 'pantless animals'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Inaba didn't immediately start complaining that her civil rights were being infringed, Ookuninushi knew something was wrong. If the rabbit woman truly wanted to evade him and was in peak condition, he wouldn't have found her at all. In fact, he probably wouldn't have even discovered she'd been up to something if she was determined to pull off a crime. He knew she got up to all sorts behind his back - probably a lot of the minor thefts around the province had something to  do with her, especially the ones that looked as though they were correcting some perceived injustice. Gods above, her getting drunk on stolen sake and running around the forest with no pants on wasn't out of character. It was her miscalculating how much alcohol she could handle and getting caught, even falling out of a tree at least once while escaping detection, wasn't normal for her.</p><p>Now they were staring each other in the face, or rather, Inaba was squinting blearily at him when she wasn't staggering out of view. Her own eyes were wide with dilated pupils and had a strange dull red glow to them. Her movements seemed jerky, reflexive rather than thought out. His first panicked thought was that she was possessed by an Aramitama - she was, after all, a minor nature deity and susceptible to corruption into a Tatarigami. This suspicion brought his hand to the hilt of his sword. When they'd fought side by side, Inaba was a formidable hunter with a supernaturally sure aim, with all the strength and magical power of any demigoddess. As an enemy, while possessed by a force that made her ruthless and gave her certain unholy powers, she would be just as dangerous. She'd spotted the shift in his stance to a more defensive posture instantly. Instead of seeing it as a threat and attacking, her eyes widened, ears stiffening straight up, then she bolted for the undergrowth faster than he could possibly track.</p><p>------</p><p>"Oh, that's normal," Orihime yawned, munching one of the cakes he'd given her as tribute. Originally he'd just gone to ask her automatically because she was a renowned scholar who knew about everything. It hadn't even occurred to him that this might be an animal spirit thing that another such deity would know about.</p><p>"How do I explain it? She's just in a stage of her life where she's a lot more animal than deity. It goes up and down in phases, like the moon. In fact, with a lot of us it follows the patterns of the moon."</p><p>"So this happens to you all?" asked Ookuninushi, "And nobody ever noticed?"</p><p>"We learn to hide it. Its one of the reasons we just disappear into the wilderness so often. But Inaba's a young deity and doesn't have much common sense even for a rabbit," Orihime rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we're all different stages of animal and deity. You've seen how much Kame just looks like a turtle, and how Kuma is big and hairy and can't really talk. And yet some people can't even tell what animal I'm supposed to be. I don't know if its to do with other kinds of deities in our family tree or about how much magic we have or if its just random, like all humans are different. But don't worry, its normal and we all do it."</p><p>"That's... not what I'm worried about. She's getting drunk off her face and taking her clothes off," he reminded her, "In public."</p><p>"Hm, that's not what normally happens," she frowned, "I guess maybe she was already drunk when it happened? The two don't go that well together. We're supposed to learn to predict it and not drink during it, when we grow up. You won't get her to wear pants when she's a rabbit, though. Have you ever seen a rabbit wear pants?"</p><p>"Not voluntarily, no," he admitted, "So... I'm basically just tracking a rabbit, right?"</p><p>"A big, drunk rabbit," specified Orihime, "One that you need to keep alive. You might want to ask Kintaro. He knows the forest the best."</p><p>Ookuninushi sighed. He tipped the crane goddess a second bag of cakes, then headed up to Kintaro's home. Things weren't quite as bad as he feared but this mission was still going to be a pain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>